1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to an interlocking magnetic shelter frame for supporting auxiliary lenses, such as sunglasses, wherein the interlocking magnetic shelter frame is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic means equipped with an interlocking engagement.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely be used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses is adapted to detachably mount on shortsighted or longsighted eyeglasses, so that wearer does not need to pay for and carry another shortsighted or longsighted sunglasses. However, the clip-on sunglasses must protrude a plurality of clipping claws in order to mount on the primary eyeglasses, the clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the mounting process. Also, the conventional clip-on sunglass requires both hands operation in order to align the clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is dangerous that the wearer needs both hands to operate the clip-on sunglasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry. A primary pair of magnet members are affixed on two upper side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. An auxiliary shelter frame such as a sunglasses includes a pair of arms for engaging over the two upper side extensions for preventing the auxiliary shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle frame and having an auxiliary pair of magnet members for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame and for stably attaching the auxiliary shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglasses will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Although the mounting process of the conventional auxiliary magnetic shelter frame is as simple as putting the auxiliary shelter frame on the face of the primary spectacle frame that the auxiliary shelter frame will be automatically attached on the primary spectacle frame, the weight of the eyeglasses is heavier than usual. It will make the wearer uncomfortable because of the additional magnet members installed thereon for ensuring magnetic attraction with the sunglasses.
Moreover, since the auxiliary shelter frame and the primary spectacle frame are connected by two sets of engaging members, the wearer would easily misalign the auxiliary shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame and the auxiliary shelter frame will drop off from the primary spectacle frame easily, especially during sporting and doing exercise.
Also, the magnet members on the primary frame, according to the prior arts, adversely affect the entire ornamental appearance of the primary frame. If a pair of smaller engaging members is substituted in order to keep the ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame, not only the wearer will suffer in the difficulty of aligning the auxiliary shelter frame with the primary spectacle frame, but also the auxiliary shelter frame will easily drop off due to even a slightly head shake.